


Blood, Sweat, Grit

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dark, Horror, Other, Post Game Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: He emerged from the depths of the 'Farg.





	Blood, Sweat, Grit

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. I warned you.

Sean doesn’t fight it when Gritty wraps a hand around his wrist and leads him out of the room. He wants to, instinctively; wants to fight and run, but he has to lead by example. He is a veteran player, afterall. Ivan looks sorry, but ducks his head after a brief moment of eye contact. Sean can’t blame him; Ivan was one of the only ones to score, and it still hadn’t been enough. 

 

The room he’s led to is dark, only illuminated by the light that spills in form the hallway before the door clicks shut. Sean has no idea how Gritty can see anything, but he finds himself guided surely forward, falling when his knees hit the edge of a mattress and he goes sprawling as the mascot gives him a firm shove. He finds a pillow with this hands, burying his face in it despite the mustiness as furry hands drag down his shorts and yank up his hips. The bed dips and creaks behind him and Sean bites into bunched fabric when a cock presses at his hole. It’s wet, but he’s not stretched and there’s a deep ache and burn as his body tries futilely to push it back out. 

 

Whining, Sean closes his eyes and tries to breathe. There’s fur dragging along his ass and back, warm and surprisingly soft. It’s lost, though, beneath the drag of hard cock inside him, the insistent in and out and the low grunts emanating from above Sean. Opening his eyes is dizzying, the dark nearly all-encompassing and Sean feels too lost in it. He curls in on himself, leaving his ass presented. 

 

He knows now, what Claude meant about how it felt; Sean never wants to feel this again and he finds himself thinking about all the plays that could have gone differently, right up until there’s a  _ growl _ above him and a hot pulse inside. There’s no finesse as the mascot pants against his back before pulling out. Sean’s shorts are yanked up, then he’s tugged off the bed and pushed unceremoniously out the door. He turns enough to catch a glimpse of animal-gleam eyes in the dark, glowing orange before the door slams shut. 


End file.
